


just chatting

by sadrien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Late Night texts, Texting, group chats, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadrien/pseuds/sadrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[july 23, 2016, 09:27]</p><p> </p><p>[alya added marinette, adrien and nino into the chat]</p><p> </p><p>alya: hola motherfuckers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. check your privilege.

**Author's Note:**

> I ALREADY HAVE A WORK LIKE THIS IK BUT I WANTED ONE WHERE MARI AND ADRIEN WEREN'T DATING AND DIDN'T KNOW EACH OTHER'S IDENTITIES YET SO SHHHHH

[july 23, 2016, 09:27]

 

[alya added marinette, adrien and nino into the chat]

 

alya: hola motherfuckers

marinette: alya what is yhis

alya: home

alya: i'm up in here with my fammmm

adrien: i finally have a family

alya: what

adrien: what

nino: what is this fr tho

alya: it is our new safe haven

alya: nobody gets in, nobody gets out

 

[marinette added nathanaël into the chat]

 

[marinette left the chat]

 

alya: GDI

alya: SORRY NATH

[alya removed nathanaël from the chat]

 

[alya added marinette into the chat]

 

alya: you little shit

marinette: woah friend, watch your languange

alya: why'd u do that bro

marinette: bc i can

alya: no you can't. check your privilege

nino: i identify as a cisgender male with a 8 inch penis. check uR privilege

[marinette left the chat]

alya: FUCKING GOD NINO

[alya added marinette into the chat]

marinette: some1 save me

adrien: ACTUALLY, NINO

adrien: i identify as a cisgender male with a NINE inch penis. check YOUR privilege

marinette: I'M OUT

marinette: GB 

alya: i'm actually cackling rn wtf

adrien: oops

nino: lmfao bro 

alya: we all know what mari's gonna be doing tonight ;))

 

[marinette left the chat]

 

alya: LMAO

 

[alya added marinette into the chat]

 

marinette: FUCK YOU ALL

marinette: I IDENTIFY AS A CISGENDER FEMALE WITH B-CUP BOOBS AND A MEDIUM UNDERWEAR SIZE. CHECK YOUR FUCKING PRIVILEGE

alya: WOO

alya: GO MARIBOOB

 

[marinette changed their name to mariboob]

 

adrien: why must you hurt me so


	2. sans-ational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien: wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy motherfuckers

[july 24, 2016, 00:46]

 

nino: soooo

mariboob: yes?

nino: i thought u were an A-cup

mariboob: do i seriously look that flat to you?

nino: ...

nino: no, not really

mariboob: that's what i thought

adrien: guys i have a photoshoot tomorrow morning shut up

nino: oh, boo

nino: poor baby has a fucking photoshoot

nino: which, btw, is gonna be this morning

mariboob: nino chill okay at least he has more of a social life than you

alya: H AH

alya: GET DUNKED ON

mariboob: alya if that was an undertale reference I will throw you out the window

adrien: why? i like the short skeleton. he's pretty sans-ational 

 

(mariboob is typing)

 

...

 

mariboob: adrien 

adrien: uh

adrien: yeah?

mariboob: why don't skeletons fight each other?

adrien: I dunno

adrien: why?

mariboob: they don't have the guts 

adrien: I love you

mariboob: WHAT

adrien: WHAT

nino: lmao what is going on

alya: MY SHIP IS SAILING

alya: #TEAMADRIENETTE

mariboob: is that 

adrien: is that a ship name for us

alya: THEY EVEN THINK ALIKE

mariboob: alya stfu

adrien: marinette, language!!!

mariboob: you wanna know language? I'll show you some language

 

(mariboob is typing)

 

[nino removed adrien from the chat]

 

nino: HE'S TOO YOUNG

alya: lmfao

 

[alya added adrien into the chat]

 

nino: gdi

adrien: what's going on i'm scared

marinette: my fucking god why do you have to always be that one little shit that's secretly a fucking bitch I don't know about you but I'm not deciding to be a fucking cunt every second unlike you fucking model slut and I really did not need to know about the fucking length of your fucking cock so suck my fucking vagina you little whore because my ass is better than yours and I don't need your retarded attitude ok you pretend you're so innocent but I bet you jack off to the ladyblog every night because get what? i know Ladybug is really fucking hot and I bet you prefer her but guess what? so is chat noir and if it weren't for him she would have been dead in that first battle and chat noir is underrated and ladybug is overrated so you're just that fucking basic right? gdi adrien smh smh you're just a stupid little motherfucker

 

(adrien is typing)

 

...

 

adrien: wow


	3. djwifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien: if I'm not the best man I'll be very sadrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK DJWIFI EXPANSION  
> YOU CANT TEL ME ALYA HAS BODY ISSUES AND NINO ABSOLUTELY LOVES HER OK

[july 29, 2016, 00:17]

mariboob: it's been a while

adrien: yeah

nino: tbh Mari

nino: you going off on adrien was kinda hot

mariboob: what do u mean kinda

alya: nino you piece of shit you are taken

nino: dude your bestfriend is hot but you're so much hotter

nino: babe have you looked in a mirror lately

alya: yes and it does not help my slowly crippling self esteem

alya: im a fucking fatass ugly piece of shit

nino: BABE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

nino: YOU ARE A G O D D E S S 

nino: I LOVE ALL OF THE FLUB IN YOUR TUMMY AND YOUR STRETCH MARKS ARE BEAUTIFUL

nino: you truly slay me, alya and sometimes I can't even believe I'm with you

adrien: wow

adrien: that was

adrien: wow

alya: im actually tearing up, love

nino: I love you

mariboob: okay what the fuck did I miss

adrien: mari tbh ur gr8 but b quiet rn they're having a moment

mariboob: WAIT

mariboob: AWWW 

mariboob: THAT WAS ADORABLE

mariboob: I BETTER BE THE MAID OF HONOR AT YOUR WEDDING

adrien: if I'm not the best man I'll be sadrien 

alya: dude we're literally 16 chill

mariboob: wait 

mariboob: how do you know about alya's stomach flub and stretch marks?

nino: uh

alya: you don't wanna know


	4. it revives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [december 1, 2016, 09:16] 
> 
> alya: hello children
> 
> mariboob: why
> 
> alya: why what
> 
> mariboob: why would you revive this chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD

[december 1, 2016, 09:16] 

alya: hello children

mariboob: why

alya: why what

mariboob: why would you revive this chat

adrjen: it's so cringy

mariboob: its been 5 months alya

mariboob: so i repeat

mariboob: why

alya: have you guys ever read ladynoir smut

mariboob: uM

adrien: oh

nino: babe

nino: no

alya: okay but hear me out

alya: they're two superheroes in skin tight suits following each other all day and flirting like crazy 

alya: the sexual tension can be cut with a knife

mariboob: i'm

mariboob: bye

adrien: it's kinda true

mariboob: literally

mariboob: bye


End file.
